Runaway and Later to Return
by LightFuryRider
Summary: Hiccup gets to kill the Monstrous Nightmare but doesn't want to since he's afraid that Toothless will leave him. Hiccup decides to leave when Astrid chases him through the woods. He is not seen and leaves. Later on in his life, he gets shot down at Berk and reunites with them. He then defeats lots of enemies and finally tracks down another night fury.


Hiccups POV

" YOU DID IT HICCUP, YOU GET TO KILL THE DRAGON!" Gobber shouted from across the arena as the other teens carried me out of the arena, not including Astrid who raging that I won her. "Yes yes I can't wait, I am so leaving," I said as I was being carried. When they finally let me down I went home to pack a few things for leaving. When I finished I walked out the door to see a raging Astrid. I made a run for the woods, I have to admit Astrid was pretty quick, but I was quicker.

At the cove...

I quickly hopped onto Toothless, my night fury friend and cut myself with a dagger and dropped it with a few scales, I left without being seen.

Astrid's POV

I followed Hiccup until I was in the most beautiful place I've ever seen. At the side something caught my eye, it was a dagger the had the initials H.H.H with blood and a few black scales. I quickly examined the scale and realised that it was a night fury scale, Hiccup was taken by a night fury...

* * *

Astrid's POV

" Stoick, Stoick you have to see this," I said as ran from the woods panting, "Hiccup has been taken by a night fury!"

"What, a night fury, call everyone from Berk and we'll have a search party for a night fury," Stoick replied. After everyone was called up we went for a search. We searched every house every area, but still, nothing was found. I was actually really sad, I always had a tiny crush on him, but now he's gone. Snotlout has a mixture of feelings, he was sad that his cousin's assumed dead and he's the tiniest bit happy because he will be heir to the throne of Berk. The twins had no one to bully and Fishlegs had no one to share dragon knowledge with. Hiccups death had really caused a problem too. Stoick's behaviour has changed, he would lock himself in a cage and tell Spitelout, Snotlouts dad to lead the village. Everyone missed him and felt bad for what they did to him in the past. "I swear to god I will kill every night fury I see!" Stoick shouted and everyone agreed.

Hiccups POV

It's been a long ride and we still couldn't find a suitable place to stay, we would casually sit down for a while at an island but all of them were inhabited by wild dragons. Toothless has taught me dragonese, the dragon's language so that Toothless and I could talk. As we settle upon different islands we finally found a perfect one. _"What do you think bud good or bad island in your opinion?" _I asked.

_"Good we'll settle down here," _Toothless replied.

_"I will name it Dragons Edge!" _I told Toothless.

* * *

Hiccups POV

I put up stables for the dragons and built things with the help of Toothless everywhere, our island is the home of dragons. I've recently defeated the Red Death (which costed my left leg) and become friends with Trader Johan who's been going around telling everyone stories of a great dragon master also known as me Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III but of course, he didn't tell them my real name.

Astrid's POV

Since Hiccups death everything changed. Gobber's workshop started going down, his weapons weren't as good quality as they were before. The teens started to be more annoying than ever. Worst of all Snotlout is flirting with me, every time he comes up to me and starts that he would occasionally get his nose broken or get several kicks and punches. Most strangely dragon attacks have stopped, hmmm I wonder why. Trader Johhan has been coming a lot recently and words of a great dragon master have been heard. Apparently, he has a pet leg and rides a night fury. If he of his night fury shows up I will beat the crap out of them. Also, he has destroyed a massive dragon the size of a mountain which was supposed to be Queen of Dragons, this is why the attacks have stopped, the dragons follow the dragon master...

* * *

Astrid's POV

It's been 5 years since Hiccups death and because of that I've killed many dragons in order to avenge his death, sometimes I even kill 3 in a week. Now I'm one of the top Vikings.

Hiccups POV

Toothless and I decided to go on a morning flight, I decided to check out my flight suit. The best thing is that Toothless can solo glide. Suddenly something terrible happened, while I was flying I heard "NIGHT FURY SHOOT IT DOWN!"

" NO TOOTHLESS!" I shouted while trying to get to him. When I got to him we both got hit by a bola and stumbled to the island. We crash landed and I realised that I was at Berk, with a plethora of Vikings surrounding me. First in line was the teens, Fishlegs has grown even taller, Snotlout has grown even buffer, the twins, I don't know probably more annoying and finally Astrid, she's grown even more beautiful and wears a red shirt, I think red really suits her. I've grown a lot too.

Astrid's POV

I was just roaming around when I heard "NIGHT FURY SHOOT IT DOWN!" I instantly ran to the spot to see a man and a night fury fall. "Now it's my time to kill it," I thought to myself. All the shouting brought Stoick here who told the man "Move out the way, we want the night fury," he answered

"You'll never get past me if I'm still alive!"

"Is he challenging the chief," the crowd whispered.

"Enough, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs come and show this guy who's boss!"

We circled him, everyone could tell Fishlegs was scared.

Hiccups POV

Snotlout charged at me, I dodged and tripped him, then pinned him. Next was the twins, they came at me from left and right, they were easy, all I had to do was step back and they will head-butt each other. Fishlegs ran away and lastly Astrid, she was the best fighter of them all, I took out my inferno (a fire sword) against her, we circled each other for a long time until she decided to charge at me, I held her axe back and threw it aside then pinned her. I've won. " Looks like I've defeated all your best fighters without even trying. Now can I leave?" Suddenly one of the Vikings told Stoick to fight me. Stoick said

"You can leave with your night fury if you win me in a battle, but if you lose you and your night fury will be killed," I knew that I couldn't fight him, he's my dad.

* * *

Hiccups POV

No, I'm going to fight my dad. I can't kill him because after all, he's still my dad. _"What do I do," I _ask Toothless who's struggling to get free from the bola.

_"Just injure him, nothing will happen to you, after all, he was a bad dad anyway," _Toothless answered. I heard footsteps behind me and Stoick bellowed "You will fight me tomorrow at 09:00," I said nothing and watched him walk away.

Tomorrow at 09:00, at the arena...

_"Hiccup, make me proud and win this fight!"_ Toothless told me.

"_Ok, sure, watch me," _I answered back.

I took out my inferno, and Stoick his axe. We switched weapons in case the opponent had anything that they would use to win. This had been a Viking tradition for years. The match began, we circled each other for a while until Stoick charged at me. I back flipped over him and struck. Making my dad fall to the ground, I asked him, "Do you yield?"

"NO!" he shouted back.

I let him get up and this time we both charged. Clashes of the metal were deafening until I could stand it no longer and pinned him to the ground, I've won. Gasps were heard everywhere and lots of people said "How did he manage to beat the chief, no one has ever won him before," I grabbed my inferno and cut Toothless free when a few Vikings came and took Stoick out the arena and Gobber holding me down. I was about to hit him when I thought about my past, he was the only one that cared about me, so I dropped my weapon.

Astrid's POV

Snotlout stood beside me which was no surprise, but the most insane thing was that we watched the man beat our chief, no one has ever won him before, but someone finally did, the Great Dragon Master. Gobber jumped down and held him down, we all thought that Gobber was going to get stabbed, but to our surprise, he dropped his weapon. Stoick, while being carried out got up and went to the Dragon Master and removed his mask. The man had forest green eyes that looked so familiar to me and the colour of his hair, they both seemed to remind me of something, but I can't make it out. Suddenly it came to my mind Hiccup, I shouted his name...

Stoick's POV

I took the man's mask off to see forest green eyes and brown hair, I was thinking about where I've seen those before, but I was interrupted by Astrid or someone shout Hiccup. I asked the man "Are you Hiccup?" softly.

"Well it would have been nice if you've known that earlier," he answered.

"Hiccup, it's you!" Stoick said as he charged at me giving bone-crushing hug.

"Ca n't br e," I said.

"Sorry son," He apologised

"Don't call me son, you disowned me in the past, you have no right to call me son," I said back.

Astrid's POV

"He's not dead, he's not dead, oh my and he's changed so much," I told Ruffnut.

* * *

Hiccups POV

When Stoick finally recognised me I went to my house up to my room to find it covered in dust and cobwebs. Apparently, no one entered my room when I was gone. I left my house to see Gobber. I ran to him and was greeted by him saying "Hi Hiccup, you were not dead after all,"

"What they thought I was dead?!" I answered surprised.

"They did but I didn't, I always had faith that you're still alive," Gobber told me.

"Always knew you would have that feeling Gobber, and did anyone miss me, I would be surprised if there was more than one, you?" I asked

"Surprisingly, everyone missed you, when you left peoples behaviour started to change," Gobber answered my question, I stared at him looking confused. "right I've got something to do, you stay here, I've still got 4 swords, 3 axes and 5 maces to make," Gobber said starting to leave. I got to work.

Astrid's POV

I went out to do some training, as usual, I hit 6 trees when my axe until it wasn't sharp. Urghh. I went over to the workshop to see Hiccup making weapons, long time since I've seen that. "Hiccup," I called, he started to come in my direction. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Can you sharpen my axe?" I asked stuttering.

"Of course," he answered softly. He took my axe and started to get to work. He finished within minutes. "Thanks," I hope he didn't notice me stuttering because I was, a lot.

Hiccups POV

I slept in my old bed with Toothless beside me, it wasn't very comfortable but I still got enough sleep. I woke up with Toothless licking me _"Toothless you know that doesn't wash out," _I told him.

_"Yeah whatever isn't this daily anyway," _ he answered. I got up and dressed, I walked towards the dragon academy to find new dragons in the cages and Snotlout. "I've been waiting for you, for a long time, I challenge to a fight for the heir of Berk!" he shouted.

"Ok sure don't mind if I beat you up again," I answered.

When the fight starts...

Snotlout and I both picked weapons, he got a mace, I used inferno. Snotlout charged at me and I knocked the mace out his hand and pinned him to the ground, the easiest win ever. I started to leave the arena. "Hiccup watch out!" Astrid called. I saw Snotlout with a dagger. He stabbed me until I knocked it out of his hands and said quit or die. He surrendered.

* * *

Hiccups POV

Yes, I've won Snotlout, the saw looser never came close to me again- he was scared. The truth is he actually managed to stab me, the pain was a bit throbbing. I wonder why Astrid told me that Snotlout was charging with a dagger, she hates me. I flew with Toothless to the Cove, the place we first met. _"That was the easiest win I've ever had before," _I told Toothless.

_"I know right, you completely dominated him," _Toothless replied. Suddenly I heard a twig snap.

Astrid's POV

I followed to were Hiccup flew with the night fury who is supposed to be named Toothless. Next thing I know is that I am at the place where I thought is where Hiccup is taken by the beast. I heard Hiccup talking, I think, in something weird I don't know. With my luck, I snapped a twig and he turns his head in my direction, luckily he didn't see me. He started coming in my direction, without knowing what I did, I ran out and said "Hi Hiccup," stuttering at the same time.

"Oh hi," he answered. "come sit if you want," he told me. I walked over to see Hiccup and the night fury making a campfire. According to Viking tradition, we are supposed to kill and dragons on sight, so I took my battle position. Just as I ran over, the night fury shot a plasma blast which knocks my axe out of my hands and sends me back to a rock. Hiccup walks over to me and helps me up. "Don't worry, he won't hurt you," he told me softly. "Can you disarm?" he asked.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Dragons have to see you as harmless, that's why," Hiccup answered. I slowly disarmed. When I finished Hiccup told me to turn my head and put my one of my arms out, and with that, I felt a scaly snout push against my hand. "See, told you they were harmless," he told me sounding like we just had an argument and won it. They aren't what we think they are. A cold breeze washed over me, I immediately started shivering."Cold?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Come," I followed him. We went to the fireplace and Hiccup put a sheet over me and he held my hand. I let him. At around 8pm Hiccup fed the night fury fish and we fell asleep.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

Once Astrid and I had our night together a terrible terror came flying over to me with a note, it said...

_Dear Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third, _

_My dragon army and I are going to declare war tomorrow, so be prepared. If you don't want me to harm dragons you show up and let me kill you. I'll kill them in front of you if I wanted to. You try and take down my army (you never will) and you will die in the process so you choose..._

_Surrender or Die?_

_Drago_

Better change his mind about dragons. I should better go and tell dad. I went home.

Next morning...

I went downstairs and told dad that I need to leave the house for a few days.

"What are you going to do?" my dad asked.

"To change someone's mind about dragons,"

" Who's this person?" dad asked.

"Drago Bludvist," I spat his name.

"Son you can't change that madman's mind, he's killed many people mercilessly and killed many chiefs," dad told me, trying to change my mind about going.

_Stoick's flashback_

_Years ago, there was a great gathering of chieftains to discuss the dragon scourge we faced. Into our mist came a stranger from a strange land, covered in scars and draped in a cloak of dragon skin. He carried no weapon and spoke softly, saying that he, Drago Bludvist, was a man of the people, devoted to freeing mankind from the tyranny of dragons. He claimed that he alone could control the dragons and that he alone could keep us safe. If, we chose to bow down and follow him..._

_Ha! Good one  
Aye, we laughed too... until he wrapped himself in his cloak and cried 'then see how well you do without me!' The rooftop suddenly burst into flames, and from it, armoured dragons descended, burning the hall to the ground!_

* * *

Hiccups POV

Today I brought the gang to the arena to help them train a dragon- I'm only doing this because I need their help in defeating Drago. Once they've all arrived, I unleashed the dragons: a Deadly Nadder, Monstrous Nightmare, Gronkle, and a Hideous Zippleback._ "Do you guys all have names," _I asked the dragons. The gang seemed really confused about what I just did.

_"No," _they answered. Okay good, I thought. "Could I just ask why are we here in front of dragons?" Snotlout asked like he didn't want to be here.

"You're here to learn how to train a dragon, well maybe not really you Astrid," I told Snotlout.

"What!" everyone said apart from Astrid. _"Dragons please choose the person you want riding you?" _I told the dragons. The Deadly Nadder went to Astrid, Nightmare to Snotlout, Gronkle to Fishlegs and Zippleback to the twins which probably makes sense, two heads and a twin. "Ok Astrid demonstrate how to train a dragon," I commanded her. She instantly disarmed and did as I told her previously. "WOW," the gang said.

"When did you learn that?" Snotlout asked.

"With Hiccup, in the woods 2 days ago," Astrid answered.

"Astrid, name your dragon considering that it is a girl," I told her.

"How about Stormfly?" she asked me.

"Yeah perfect Astrid," I told her. "right guys you saw how Astrid trained Stormfly, so now it's your turn to train yours," I told the gang. Fishlegs was probably the best out of all of them, he trained his dragon naming it Meatlug is two tries- not bad. Snotlout used like 20 tries, but he named it Hookfang who set him on fire about 19 times. The twins named the Zippleback Barf and Belch and spent most of their time arguing about which head to ride. Finally, they can ride and earn trust from a dragon I thought.

Astrid's POV

I have a dragon yes. It was really funny watching the rest of the gang train their dragons especially Snotlout who had been set on fire many times. Immediately after training, I went out flying with Stormfly- my dragon. The rest of the gang had the same idea, I could tell I was by far the best rider out of all of them. Next comes Fishlegs then Snotlout then the twins which I can understand two head. Hiccup was out doing cool stunts with Toothless, I went over to them.

* * *

Snotlout's POV

Hiccup just taught us how to ride a dragon, I have to admit my one-legged cousin has some talent in that scrawny body of his. Before long in the air, I saw Stoick yelling at me to come down. I went down. "Call everyone in," Stoick commanded me.

Astrid's POV

Before I even got to Hiccup, Snotlout already went to the ground and started yelling at us to come down. Without thinking, I flew over to Hiccup and told him that we need to come down. He went.

Stoick's POV

When everyone came down, I told them that I need to go away for a few days and so Hiccup will be acting chief and in charge of the regatta and as soon as I said that Hiccup turned around and something fell out. It looked like a letter. "Hiccup what is this?" I asked.

"It's a letter from Drago about war," he replied weakly.

"Drago?!" I said confused.

"Yes," he said.

Hiccup's POV

After telling Stoick about Drago his plans changed and suddenly I heard "GROUND ALL DRAGONS!" Stoick shouted

"What? Why?!" I answered.

"SEAL THE GATES! LOWER THE STORM DOORS!"Stoick commanded.

What is happening? I thought.

"You heard the man! Lock it down!" Gobber shouted.

"No DRAGON or VIKING sets foot off this island until I give the word!" Stoick boomed.

"Because some guy you knew is stirring up trouble in some faraway land?" I argued back.

"Because Drago Bludvist is a madman. Without conscience or mercy. And if he's built a dragon army... gods help us all," Stoick explained.

"Get them into their pens, quickly! he continued.

"Then let's ride back out there. We'll follow those trappers to Drago and talk some sense into him." I say, trying to change his mind.

"No. We fortify the island," he replied.

"It's our duty to keep the peace!" I argued.

"Peace is over Hiccup. I must prepare you for war." Stoick said.

"_War?_ Dad, if Drago's coming for our dragons, we can't wait around for him to get here. Let's go find him and change his mind." I explain.

"Some minds won't be changed, Hiccup. Berk is what you need to worry about. A chief protects his own." Stoick said and without thinking I kissed Astrid on the cheek and the jumped on Toothless and left.

In the sky...

I yell in frustration. _"Don't worry, bud. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise."_ I tell Toothless. Suddenly, something moves out the cloud. It was another dragon rider on a stormcutter. It circled us. As it got behind us, it took me and left Toothless alone. I struggled to get free and watched as Toothless fell towards the ice on the water. The mysterious rider commanded the stormcutter to fly into a huge patch of ice. When we got in, it dropped me onto the surface, it was full of dragons. After a few moments, the dropped Toothless in. The stranger then was about to touch my face when I turned my face leaving my scar exposed. "Hiccup? Could it be? After all these years? How is this possible? " the stranger said.

"Urghhh, should I know you?" I asked.

"No, you were only a baby... that a mother never forgets," I gasped.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

My mum is alive after all. She took my hand and took me to the nest of dragons. My mind was overflowing with questions, but I managed to keep it all in there and keep quiet. She explained to me that there's a king of dragons that controls all dragons. I was amazed. "Wait, then how does Drago Bludvist have a dragon army?" I asked mum.

"Drago?!" she said like she was shocked.

"Yes," I told her.

"This is not good," she murmured.

Stoick's POV

I just flew around on Skullcrusher when I saw something floating on the waters. It was Hiccup's helmet. I gave it to Skullcrusher who instantly sniffed it and flew in a specific direction.

When Stoick arrives at the king of dragons home...

I arrived at a place with ice sticking out of it. I flew inside it and surprisingly found Hiccup in there. I covered his mouth and took him out. "Dad you don't need to do this, I'm fine here and there's something you really need to know," Hiccup tells me.

"Tell me outside," I tell him. Suddenly, I saw a woman standing over in the direction I was facing. She looked quite familiar. Something came to mind real quick. Valka. "Valka, is that you?" I asked her.

"Yes Stoick," she replied. I started to walk over to her. Before we even met for long, we kissed.

Time skip to the battle...

Astrid's POV

Hiccup has been gone for long and so has Stoick, I wonder what it is taking them so long. I told the gang to get together. We all flew in the direction Stoick went in until we saw an armada of ships attacking what looks like an ice patch full of dragons. We went closer and started helping the dragons. We blasted cages freeing many dragons. Suddenly one of the men hit a block of ice above me.

Hiccup's POV

Dragons started flying everywhere. I asked Valka what is happening and she said that Drago is attacking. Without hearing anything else I went out. Drago's men captured many dragons but somehow some people freed them. In the distance, there was a Deadly Nadder with Astrid on top- what was she doing here. No time for thinking, she was about to be hit by a block of ice. I raced over with Toothless releasing a familiar whistle and blasted the block of ice. "HICCUP!" she called with excitement. "Where have you been?" she asked.

"Just catching up with mum," I told her.

"That's your mother," she cried.

" Well, now you know where I get my dramatic flair," I told her and then flew off. My mum unleashed the Alpha for an attack. "The Alpha, now we have a fight," Drago said. Both Bewilderbeasts crashed their tusks. I flew high in the air. "Dragon Master," Drago said to himself. Suddenly, mum was caught by a bola and she fought Drago. Drago pushed her to the ground and took off her mask. My dad jumped off Skullcrusher and knocked Drago with his hammer. Drago instantly turned to Stoick and both me fought. My mum got up, got on Cloudjumper (the stormcutter's name) and tried to control the Bewilderbeasts fight. Instead, they ignored her and nearly crushed her but she managed to escape. I jumped off Toothless and tried to have my point taken. Eventually, Drago's bewilderbeast won the battle and jabbed ours with its tusk. "NOOOOOO!" I shouted and so did some others like Astrid. Drago's bewilderbeast is now alpha. It controlled most of the dragons. Drago called it over for it to kill me. It took control of Toothless who's eyes turned into a different shape. "Look into his eyes, it says that you are nothing," Drago spat and walked away. _"Uh, what did he just tell you? Toothless, what's the matter with you? What're you doing? Knock it off! Stop! Snap out of it!,"_ I tried to change this but it was useless. Toothless was about to blast me with a plasma blast when I saw my dad running towards me. "HICCUP!" he shouted.

"NO DAD NO!" I shouted. He pushed me out the way and he got killed. Drago turned and smirked. I open my eyes to see my dad's body lying on the ground. Astrid, Valka, and everyone got around him. Valka turned him over and listened to his heartbeat but heard nothing. He was dead. As the new Alpha roars, the teens' dragons are controlled as well. They fly away toward the evil bewilderbeast. "Wait don't go!" Snotlout shouts.

" Good dragons under the control of bad people do bad things," Valka says.

"Gather the men and meet me at berk!" Drago shouts at his men.

"Toothless!" I shouted.

"No don't go," Valka says as she holds me back.

A few minutes later...

We gave Stoick a Viking funeral."I'm sorry, Dad.I'm not the chief that you wanted me to be. And I'm not the peacekeeper I thought I was," I said into the open air.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

"I'm sorry, Dad.I'm not the chief that you wanted me to be. And I'm not the peacekeeper I thought I was," I said into the open air. We are going back I thought. "We're going back," I told everyone.

Back at Berk...

3rd Person POV

The Alpha takes control of every dragon. Everyone takes a look outside and sees Drago riding Toothless. " Your chief is dead!" Drago spits out.

"Stoick?!" people say in confusion.

" No one can protect you now," he continues. The Alpha roars one more time and takes control of the final dragons. All were under Drago's control.

Hiccup's POV

"But how?" Astrid asks me. "they've taken all the dragons,"

"Not all," I said. I took her hand and lead the others to the baby dragons that still remain. "But why won't the Alpha take control of these guys as well?" Astrid asks me.

"They are babies, they don't listen to anyone," I explain. We continue riding them until we went through a bit of mist and saw Berk. It was at a state of destruction. By the looks of it, Drago has taken control of all the dragons. I flew closer. "Look, it's Hiccup!" a few villagers said. As the others distract the Alpha I went to Toothless._ " Toothless? It's me, bud. It's me. I'm right here. Come back to me."_ I say slowly as I started to get closer to him. Until my hand touched his snout, I didn't stop speaking to him. I put my hand on Toothless's snout. Toothless tries to shake off the Alpha's control. His eyes widen and narrow as he mentally struggles against the Alpha. " How are you doing that?" Drago asks.

" Please. You are my best friend, bud." As Toothless almost breaks free, the Alpha concentrates harder and forces them back to a thin arrow-like shape. "My best friend," I say. After saying that, Toothless breaks from the Alpha's control. His eyes widen and he smiles at me, whimpering happily. "Atta boy, I am here," I say.

"NO!" Drago says as he whacks Toothless with his staff. Toothless flung him off and abandons flight as we both dive down. I got on Toothless avoiding the Alpha's icy blast at the same time. "We need to get the two apart," I say. I fly over to part of a flag and ripped part of it off. Toothless started to grumble. _"Trust me bud," _I tell him.

_"When do I not?" _he answers back.

_"We can do this, you and me,"_ I say reassuringly.

_"Yeah whatever,"_ he says. As I fly over to villagers I hear most say "GO HICCUP," and Astrid saying "Take 'em down babe," I fly towards the Alpha as I hear Drago saying "Take control of it," As the Alpha tries I press hard onto the ripped piece of flag and say _"Shut it out bud,"_

"STOP THEM!" Drago shouts.

_"NOW!" _I tell Toothless. He flies up as I fall off on purpose.

" Ha-ha-ha," Drago laughs but when he saw that I wasn't on Toothless he gasped. I carefully flew around Drago and used my inferno to have Zippleback gas out and then igniting it with monstrous nightmare fire. Drago instantly fell off. As he hit the ground Toothless caught me mid-air and then I jumped off and mercilessly killed Drago by cutting him through the throat using my inferno. At the end I burnt his body. After I finished what I was doing I turned around and the Alpha shoots ice at me, Toothless came in somehow with me. I thought I will be dead.

Astrid's POV

We saw as Hiccup mercilessly killed someone who is supposed to be named Drago Bludvist, I think. But whoever he was Hiccup still killed him mercilessly. What! Hiccup kills people like that. I wonder what he's learned through the years he's runaway in. What shocked me and the entire village was that the Alpha shot ice at them and now I think they are dead. Don't think negative, I thought to myself. Suddenly, the ice started to glow blue and with a matter of seconds, Hiccup and Toothless were out. They were alive after all. One thing, Toothless was glowing blue. I've heard about that dragons turn into something called a Titan Wing some point in their lives. I wonder if Toothless is a Titan Wing. He started to fire at the Alpha. Somehow Toothless managed to get all the dragons back to their normal selves. I think that he whistled for them to come his way because they all went to Toothless's side. The Alpha roared and Toothless fired his final blast and knocked one of the Alpha's tusks off. It fled in the oceans. By the way the dragons bowed to Toothless, I guess he's now the new Alpha. Stormfly bowed as well. Since they are all fine now, I am so excited to see Stormfly again. After hugging Stormfly, I walked over to Hiccup (who was being licked by Toothless) and before I could say anything he stood up, pulled me towards him and kissed me. I stopped when Hiccup was tapped on the shoulder by Gothi who was going to make him chief of Berk. " The Chief has come home!" Gobber shouted. Snotlout started cheering for Hiccup straight away. I knew he wasn't all happy. Number one because he was supposed to be chief if Hiccup wasn't here. Number two because Hiccup got me and he didn't. So yeah he wasn't all happy. People also started shouting " Long live Chief Hiccup! Long live the Chief! Long live the Chief! Long live the Chief! Long live the Chief!" which was ringing in my ears like crazy. All the dragons including Stormfly fired into the sky.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

Toothless is now Alpha and I am now chief. What an accomplishment it is for both of us. I now have less time than usual. In my spare time, I make Toothless a tail that makes him able to solo glide with no problems.

Later that day...

Toothless Astrid and I went to the woods to practice our fighting skills when Toothless wandered off. _"Wait up bud,"_ Astrid and I called. He carries on until he stopped, I peeked over and saw something white. It looked like a girl dragon. Toothless went her. She lifted her head and she looked exactly like a night fury but just a bit different. She was white with a body not so full of scales like Toothless. "How about a Bright..." I say but Astrid cuts me off by saying " A Light Fury,"

"Yeah, I like yours better," I tell her. Ok, maybe our conversation was too loud because the Light Fury turned her head, saw us, then flew off. Toothless looked at us a bit angrily.

"Sorry," I whisper to him.

Astrid's POV

Hiccup and I have just found a new girl dragon that looked like a night fury, I named her species Light Fury. This means Toothless isn't one of a kind! He might have a whole family waiting for him. Who knows?

Later in the village...

I go inside Hiccup's house to find him writing in the book of dragons. "What a surprise?" I say sarcastically. "I'm just writing what I know already about the Light Fury," he tells me.

"Yeah, like that's not obvious," I tell him.

"Astrid, do you think Toothless will leave me as he probably has a whole family now?" he asks.

"No, Toothless wouldn't leave such a brave chief like you," I tell him. "don't worry," This Light Fury thing is really bugging him out, I can tell. I need to shake his mind off her.

"How about we go for a flight," I suggested.

"Ok," he replied. We went on our flight for until around 8 pm, we both went home and had some sleep.

Next morning...

I went to Hiccup's house to wake him up, but unusually he's not anywhere in the house. Maybe he's on a flight.

Hiccup's POV

After the flight, I went home and thought about Toothless leaving me. I didn't want that to happen so I came up with a plan. Toothless will and wants to mate with the Light Fury so if he does they'll both stay. I'll do this next morning before anyone wakes up.

Next morning...

I left the house, going into the woods to where I last saw her. _"Toothless, go down and try and get in touch with her," _I commanded him. He went down on two legs and did a wierd mating dance. They talked for a while. As it got closer to night time, they knew each other better, I asked Toothless if he would want to come or stay. He said that he'll come with me but come here again tomorrow. I wonder how Astrid feels about me running off without her.

* * *

Astrid's POV

I'm going to kill Hiccup after knowing where he's been all day. I mean he could of at least told me what he was going to do after wandering off like he's the only one on this island. Although he was gone, the village managed to keep themselves calm with no chief. It surprises me because us, Vikings have stubbornness issues. I decided to go for a flight afterward.

Hiccup's POV

Toothless has done well to impress the light fury (Luna). I need to get back to the village. I just realised that I'm chief and that I can't be away for too long. Vikings always need help for the weirdest things in the world. It was around evening and I knew that I will be murdered by Astrid for being away for too long. She cares for me. I got back to the village and the first person I saw but who didn't see me was Astrid. She was flying around on Stormfly. I tried to make a run for home, but since no one can escape Astrid when you're in range with her, she turned her head and spotted me running. Uh oh. This isn't going to end well. The first thing she did was give me a good, hard punch on the shoulder. "Where have you been all this time?" she asks whilst hugging me hard.

"Ugh, about the light fury, her name is Luna as well," I replied.

"And that's the reason you've been away for this whole day? You didn't tell me," she tells me.

"Sorry," I apologise.

"You better be. Also time for bed, you can go now, but next time you have to tell me what you're doing before you jump into action straight away, okay?" Astrid tells me.

"Okay, and thanks for giving me an easy time today," I thank her and then ran off. She just smiled. I run upstairs and jump into bed as today was very tiring.

Next morning...

Toothless and I wake up for a morning flight- like usual. But today something was unusual. While we were flying bolas came flying at us, we tried to dodge them as best as we could until one hit us. We went stumbling to a ship with a flag that I don't recognise. _"NOOOO, not again,"_ Toothless moaned. As soon as we hit the surface of the ship, an army of people came charging at us. I used my fighting skills and knocked them out cold straight away. I thought that they were just intruders when I analysed their ship flag. It was of a Night Fury getting killed. They were Dragon Hunters, not any dragon hunter but a Night Fury hunter. No wonder the Night Furys and Light Furys are nearly at extinction. Suddenly a man came from behind me got a crossbow aimed it at me but didn't fire, another man came from behind him, went behind me and tied me up. Toothless and I were taken to separate cages, one on each side.

Astrid's POV

I went to find Hiccup this morning, but he wasn't there. He's probably on a morning flight. I went in the direction of where Hiccup normally goes, but something was utterly wrong. I saw him and Toothless get shot down and taken to cages. I was too late. Now the only thing I can do is rescue him and Toothless. But how? I don't have Hiccup's skills. What on earth will I do?

* * *

Hiccup's POV

NOOOOOOOO. Toothless is taken by NIGHT FURY HUNTERS, and I'm in no better position. I'm chained up by someone who looks like the chief of the Hunters. "Grimmel," someone called. Okay, he's called Grimmel, a decent start.

Grimmel's POV

The boy and Night Fury down. My men took the dragon and I chained the boy up. My plan is to kill his dragon in front of his eyes. I'm only doing this because he killed my brother Drago. When the Night Fury is dead, the boy will die as well. "Brother, vengeance is coming," I whispered into the thin air. Then, someone called me and asked when to kill the night fury. I told them that I will give it a sweet death later.

Astrid's POV

I called the gang. Snotlout looked like he was going to crush someone's head. Fishlegs brought a baby Gronkle for some reason and the twins dressed in full armor and armed with weapons- unusual. Valka decided that she's come along as well. She asked me "How does the man look like?"

"He's cloaked in night fury skin, has a crossbow by his side and has a scared face," I replied with.

"Grimmel," she said.

"Who's that?" Snotlout asked.

"Drago's brother," Valka said.

"Did someone just say Drago's brother?" Tuffnut butted in "I'm going to kill him like how Hiccup did to Drago,"

"No the plan is to capture, not kill," I told Tuff.

"Oh okay," he said and with that, we all flew off into the direction I saw Hiccup get captured in.

Hiccup's POV

Luckily Grimmel didn't take inferno. I got tired of being hung up with my toes touching the ground. I writhed my hands until they were soaked with sweat or blood. Somehow afterward, I managed to know inferno out my pocket, I flicked it up and cut myself free. I ran out the doors and knocked some of the guards to the floor I ran towards Toothless to find him being dragged out by Grimmel and a few guards. When Grimmel saw me, he got his crossbow and pointed it at Toothless. I thrust forwards. Grimmel turned his attention to me, "Change of plan, get the boy first," he shouted. They all rushed forwards towards me. I beat all of them apart from Grimmel, the old man was actually really strong and pinned me to the ground and got a sword at my throat. I could hear Toothless shuffling in his bola trying to get free. This is the end. End of the Great Dragon Master. I thought that I was surely dead when I heard a dragon whistle. I thought Toothless was free but I was wrong.

Astrid's POV

I got to the place where Hiccup was shot down and saw a ship drifting forwards. I saw Hiccup pinned to the floor with a sword above his neck. I had to do something quick. I signaled for Snotlout, the twins and Fishlegs to go and free Toothless who was shuffling like mad. I sent a lot of them because in case the soldiers got up, they could defend themselves with 3 peoples fighting skills. Valka and I went for Hiccup. I prepared to shoot when Luna the light fury came at full speed and shot at the man. Hiccup stood up with a little blood at his neck but he looked as shocked as I was. Toothless was free as well and Hiccup jumped on him with ease. I hugged him knowing he's safe now. I also kissed his cheek and wiped the blood off his neck. Hiccup stretched his arms towards Luna and her snout touched his hand. Luna is now tamed.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

Luna is now tamed. I didn't expect it to actually work but it just did. Although Drago is dead, Grimmel is my next opponent. Titan Wing Toothless is actually stronger than I thought, Toothless can shoot down a full grown tree in one shot and can do a loud whistle for like a distress call for every available dragon otherwise he would fire into the air like every dragon. Luna and Toothless follow each-other everywhere, but she'll occasionally visit The Hidden World. Talking about The Hidden World, I haven't been to Dragon's Edge in the last year. I wonder what's happening there.

Grimmel's POV

Apparently, this night fury rider has a whole gang of riders and a new type of night fury that I haven't seen before. It must die! If it doesn't die, I will use it to kill the night fury. Every dragon related to the night fury must die.

Hiccup's POV

I decided that I was going to Dragon's Edge and visit there again for a few days because it was my home from when I ran away and it is home to many of my tamed dragons. I told the gang the plan and they all wanted to follow me especially Astrid. I reluctantly agreed and allowed them to follow me. When I told the whole village my plan, they all gasped and started whispering things to each other. "WHILE I'M GONE, GOBBER AND SPITELOUT WILL BE IN CHARGE OF THE VILLAGE AND IF YOU GOT ANY PROBLEMS, ASK THEM," I said in a loud voice. As soon as I said that I set off. I flew in the direction of Dragon's Edge and 'luckily' saw the night fury hunters again. I tried to fly speedily with Luna so the hunters wouldn't spot that easily. As getting out of range, one of them looked up and shouted: "NIGHT FURY SHOOT IT DOWN!" But to my surprise, Grimmel didn't allow them to shoot and said something that we couldn't hear. The rest of the gang tried to catch up while saying "Slow Down,"

Grimmel's POV

We found the night fury again and I stopped my soldiers from shooting them and told them that we'll follow them secretly to where they live. It was towards a direction of where dragons were everywhere. Time to strike.

Hiccup's POV

Dragon's Edge hasn't changed very much apart from a few missing building. This is basically the new Dragon's home. I checked on many dragons to see if they're all here, they were all safe. While I was doing that the rest of the gang was either messing around or inspecting all the dragons. Out of nowhere, a rock with fire came flying at us. I looked at the edge of the cliff to see Grimmel and his gang attacking us. HE WAS FOLLOWING US! "Suit up gang," I told all of them. They seemed to have not understood or didn't hear- not sure. But since they didn't follow, I went alone. As I was in the air, the gang shouted: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I simply ignored them and carried on. Astrid seemed to have the initiative to know that something was going on and flew up into the air to see what was actually going on. Her face was as shocked as mine. When Astrid was in the air, everyone else came up as well. We started our attack when Toothless fired a plasma blast at the ships. We were doing so well until I wasn't concentrating for one second and a bola hit us. I managed to get off Toothless in time and fought Grimmel- again. I was about to swing when Grimmel said, "I've hunted down every night fury, except for yours, hand him over,"

"I will never give him up!"I replied.

"Then, I'll destroy everything you love," he angrily replied. I stared in disbelief. While this was happening, the gang finished off the rest of the ships. "Boss, we need to retreat," one soldier told Grimmel. They retreated and we flew away. My cabin was fine but I failed to notice that the gang has not unpacked and does not have a cabin. So I gave the spare cabins to them. "Unpack everyone," I told. They unpacked and had our night here.

Next morning,

I went down for a morning flight like usual and set off. Toothless was extra quick today and that made Luna want to join too. _"Toothless and I are on a morning flight, want to come," _I asked Luna. _"Yeah, sure," _she replied. We circled the entire island- it was a long ride. For some reason, the night fury hunters wouldn't give up and came at Dragon's Edge again. I turned my head to Luna and saw a bola flying at her. Toothless tried to protect her but she got hit and stumbled to the ship. Grimmel jumped on her and forced her to fly into the air. In the air, Grimmel shot Toothless in the neck. I jumped off Toothless, kicked Grimmel off Luna and told her _"Save him,"_ She flew down to Toothless while I was in the air...

* * *

Astrid's POV

Hiccup just kicked Grimmel off of Luna and practically gave his life for Toothless, he told Luna to save Toothless instead of him. Luna shot a plasma blast and flew at ultimate speed down to Toothless. I watched as Hiccup collided to the ground as Toothless was safe and sound in the claws of Luna. I dove down to rescue Hiccup but I was too late. Then I heard a whistle...

Toothless' POV

Hiccup told Luna to rescue me instead of him. Luna shot a plasma blast and flew at ultimate speed down to me. I have to learn how to do that someday. But right now I'm more worried about Hiccup. Will he survive? Seconds later, Luna caught me. As I was in the claws of Luna, I watched my rider collide to the surface with Astrid tailing him to grab him. But she was too late. Next thing I know is that I out of Luna's claws, I dove down for Hiccup whistling at the same time. All I knew was that he was about to hit the surface. I went underneath him, caught him and we both hit the ground.

Astrid's POV

Toothless caught him. Hiccup might have survived it and so must have Toothless because he's a dragon. The hit the ground together. Luna went down first to see if they are alive. Toothless was but we're not sure about Hiccup. The gang and I all went down. Toothless had his wings wrapped around him and spread them out as we came. "Hello, are you alive," Snotlout asked. No answer. I listened to his heart. It was still beating. "Please say you're still alive," I whispered into his ear. Valka was about to cry but resisted it.

* * *

Astrid's POV

We carried on waiting to see if Hiccup's alive. Hours passed. Valka, this time, began to cry. I get it. Hiccup is the only one of her family she has. Of course, she'll cry. I tried to comfort her but we all knew what was best: take him to Gothi.

Valka's POV

I couldn't resist seeing Hiccup like this he is the only one of my family that I have left. We took him to Gothi. She'll know what to do.

Later, at Berk...

As Berk was seen, the Berkians all gaped. Hiccup was chief and he's in this condition. We instantly took him to Gothi. She wrote something on the floor. "He is alive," I tell them. I was basically bursting out with joy.

Astrid's POV

He is alive. YES. Thank Thor he didn't die. Now the only problem is, when will he wake up from his coma? How long will it be until he woke? Toothless went over to his rider and stayed there. Even Luna went. We decided to take Hiccup to his house. Every day I went over to see Hiccup but all was the same, Hiccup not awake and Toothless and Luna near him or watching him. Sometimes calling Toothless over can be hard, he wouldn't eat until Hiccup has woke up but he'll only eat if he's extremely hungry so he doesn't die of hunger. It shows how much he cares for Hiccup. I did this every day until one day it all changed. Hiccup was up and Toothless was licking him. I ran over screaming his name and hugged him.

Hiccup's POV

I woke up from when I blacked out when falling from the sky to see Toothless and Luna watching me intently. When my eyes just opened, Toothless was already here and started licking me with Luna laughing. I heard my name seconds later with Astrid coming towards me with speed and then instantly hugged me hard. When we broke up, I asked: "How long have I been asleep for?"

"3 weeks," Astrid answered.

"3 weeks!?" I said with disbelief.

"Yes," she said.

"WOW," I said. I felt hungry inside, probably because I haven't eaten for a long time.

* * *

Grimmel's POV

I just got kicked off the rare type of night fury by the boy that I captured previously. I came tumbling down to my ship, but the good thing was, the boy was falling down from the sky with no dragon. He was going to die. As always, I was wrong. One of his riders came rushing down on a Deadly Nadder but missed him, then the night fury let out a whistle and caught him. Why am I always the one who fails? I failed to avenge my brother and I failed to kill the two types of night fury. The riders flew away minutes later carrying the boy who was unconscious. Time for a new plan.

Astrid's POV

Hiccup is awake finally! As we finished our moment there, we went outside. Everyone in the gang was like, "THE CHIEF IS ALIVE!" They must have peaked in when Hiccup woke up. Anyways, they said it so loud that the villagers underneath could hear them, so they went around saying the chief is alive as well. Okay then, I was planning the tell the entire village that Hiccup's alive, but now this has happened, it makes it a whole lot easier.

A few days later...

Hiccup came up to me and asked if this is a good idea. It was dragon racing. Of course, I said yes. Basically, anything Hiccup comes up with is either relevant or a good idea. We set up everything. We also told the gang about it and they were really cool with the idea. See what I'm talking about, everyone approves Hiccup's ideas. We used Sven's sheep, the white ones were worth 1 point and the black one is worth 10. The best. The problem is, there is only one black sheep, so there's competition for it.

Hiccup's POV

My idea of Dragon Racing is about to start, we set up nets for the sheep to go into. The white ones were worth 1 point and the black one is worth 10 points. In the middle of when they were setting up, I explained to Luna how it works. _"When a person shoots a sheep in the air, try to grab it in your claws. Then fly around the village until you see your basket. When you're in range drop the sheep into the basket, ok?"_

_"Okay," _she replied. The race started. Gobber flung a white sheep into the air. Toothless and I went straight after it and so did everyone else. Toothless caught it and flew around the entire village at top speed. Luna surprisingly was even quicker than Toothless and managed to catch up, knock the sheep out of Toothless' claws and dropped it in her own basket. Damn, she's quick. Astrid, who was behind me took a shortcut around and later was in front of everyone. She caught the next one. This went on and on until all the white sheep were caught and now time for the black one. The scores were: Toothless with 3, Luna with 2, Stormfly with 2, Meatlug with 1, Hookfang with 2 and Barf+Belch with 2. Toothless was in the lead. When the white ones were all caught, Luna flew away to the mountains. Okay then. I wasn't sure what she was doing, but I think that it is going to be a master plan. When the black sheep got launched, it was closest to Astrid, she was about to catch it when I heard a whistle.

Astrid's POV

Toothless was in the lead with 3 points. I had two. When the black sheep was flung into the air, I was bound to catch it when I heard a whistle. It got louder and louder until the black sheep disappeared from my view and Luna stole it. I then heard a second whistle. It was Toothless going for the black sheep as well. Dragon's these days.

Hiccup's POV

Luna is utterly so quick. What! I didn't know the light fury was this quick! The black sheep was definitely Astrid's when Luna let out a deafening whistle and came in at ultimate speed and stole the black sheep from Astrid. Toothless wanted that sheep as well, but I know that Luna was too quick for him. He was practically out of control and released his ultimate speed as well. I've never in the world seen Toothless fly this quick before. I almost didn't believe it. Toothless caught up with Luna in a matter of seconds. He snatched the black sheep out, but unluckily he didn't catch it. Both dragons dove down for the sheep. Luna, I don't if she did it accidentally or on purpose, but she whacked Toothless in the face with her tail then got the black sheep for herself. She flew around and dropped it in her basket. She won. First time I've ever didn't come first in a race. Luna had 12 points in total. 9 more than Toothless. The light fury is quicker than I imagined. _"Well done Luna, your first race and you've won, you are utterly quick indeed," _I told her.

_"Yes I know I am quick, thank you," _she replied. I glanced over my shoulder to see a salty Toothless moaning that he didn't come first.

Grimmel's POV

I followed the riders again to another island. This one actually had people in it. There was no action so I camped in a cave that was underneath the island for a few weeks until I heard someone shout the chief is alive. I figured the chief was probably the boy who knocked me off the white night fury and who killed my brother. He's going to die soon because of me. I gathered my soldiers to go outside and we saw sheep being flung into the air and getting caught by dragons. What's going on with these people? We ran aboard our ship. Forgetting that they had dragons, we launched an attack to capture the boy by shooting a flaming rock towards them. That was the biggest mistake in my entire life. The entire gang was there with all the villagers amongst them as well. Since we attacked first, they came and destroyed all our ships except for one.

Hiccup's POV

After Luna won the race, a flaming rock coming towards us. We looked off the cliff to see Grimmel again. Time for destroying. "Guys, leave one ship for them to get away on," I told them. As soon as I said that I left the ground for there to be no questioning. "Why?" they all said amongst themselves. We destroyed the ships with such ease since everyone was available and not hurt. A light fury is not only quick, but her blasts and phenomenally strong and one blast can take down basically one whole ship. "That's the last one," Astrid says after destroying the second to last ship. They stood no chance. As I thought, they fled.

Grimmel's POV

The plan failed again. The last two types of night fury can't be killed and most importantly I can't avenge my brother's death. I'm thinking about quitting in being a night fury hunter but I will not give up in avenging my brother. The boy has to die either way.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

By the looks of it, Grimmel really wants me dead. I got this from my mother who told me that Grimmel is Drago's brother and that he is trying to kill me in order to avenge Drago's death. I'm just hoping for peace. Anyways, I need to write more about the Light Fury un the Book Of Dragons since I found out that it is more skilled than Toothless, a night fury. After I came up with the idea of Drago racing as well, we would have one every day. Everyone knows that Luna is the quickest after she beat Toothless in the race. Although I was with him, it was still quite funny seeing him salty because he didn't win like he usually does in speed races.

Grimmel's POV

Back at my place, I am safe. I'm still considering about quitting. My new plan is to ignore the boy first and kill his two types of night fury. Once they are dead, the boy will be easy to kill. I'll launch an attack again. My soldiers will go in without me so it looks like I'm not attacking but I'll be coming in from the back.

Astrid's POV

Hiccup is hoping for peace and that the hunters will not attack again- same as me. I normally think the same as him. Dragon racing is happening daily from that day Luna beat Toothless. Before that day, everyone thought that Toothless is the quickest until he got beat. Anyways, dragon racing is fun it can determine if you and your dragon have trust in each other and it can determine their speed. I've won twice, Luna 5 times and Toothless 3. I'm not sure about the others. After the first race, when Grimmel attacked, we thought that he'll never come back again, but we were wrong. His fleet of ships came and we didn't have our dragons. We had to fight solo. Hiccup came at the right time and brought out his sword, which the one he used to defeat me in when he first arrived here. When all the soldiers were down, Hiccup turned his head behind and saw the most devastating sight he's seen in his life: Toothless and Luna were being carried off in the distance by Grimmel. When he saw us, he ran. "Toothless NOO!" Hiccup shouted.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

After beating the group of soldiers who all left, I found Toothless and Luna missing. I assumed they wandered off together but I was wrong. Later, I saw them being carried off by Grimmel. Grimmel has taken both Toothless and Luna! This is a disaster! I have to get them back. I declared battle against them and sent a letter saying...

_Dear Grimmel,_

_I've declared battle for both the dragons that you took from me and if you win, you keep them, but if I win you and them over, seem fair to you? Battle will start in 3 days time to get you started. The location will be at the center island of where both our islands are._

_From_

_Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III / The Night Fury Rider_

I told the gang about my plan and they seemed pretty cool with it. Since it is battle we need an army, but of what dragons or Vikings. Not sure. I asked the gang, "What is better, an army of Dragons or an army of Vikings?"

"How about a mixture of both," Astrid suggested.

"Ok," I agreed and the others nodded in agreement.

Grimmel's POV

I've got the night fury and white one, perfection. I got back to camp and straight away a letter came to me by a terrible terror. It was from the Night Fury rider and he declared war in 3 days time. Ok sure. I mean we are going to win anyway. I started training. "Get training soldiers, we've got a battle to win in 3 days time!" I commanded.

"Ok boss," they replied weakly.

Astrid's POV

Ok. So we are going to have a battle in 3 days time. Better get training. While Hiccup went to Dragons Edge to get dragons, the gang and I gathered some Vikings who were willing to pull up a fight against Grimmel's army. Half of the villagers went including us. We prepared weapons including swords, maces, and axes. We even prepared bows and arrows for long distance attacks.

Hiccup's POV

As the gang gathered Vikings, I gathered dragons. I got half of the dragons on the Dragon's Edge including a Skrill and a Titan Wing Deadly Nadder etc. and brought them all to Berk. When I got there, I could see that the gang has already gathered enough villagers. They were surprised to see me back so soon and told me the take them to the Dragon Academy.

3 days later...

Battle time. The villagers or shall I say warriors were all trained well and so were the dragons. We are so ready for battle. We went to the center island. When we got there, we saw Grimmel's army practicing there. We went down. When they saw us, the battle has begun. Dragon fire and clashes of metal were heard everywhere. I beat, with ease, the group that attacked me and went after Grimmel. As I ran towards him dragons were being killed and so were the Warriors on both sides. I decided not to look. Astrid and the gang were not bad, they all knocked down the group of soldiers that attacked them. Another dragon down by Grimmel and I now decided to go after the others in Grimmel's army and save him to last where all the remaining ones alive will all go and attack him at once. Before we knock down the last 10 to 30 soldiers I transformed my shield into a crossbow and shot at Toothless' net. He was free and so was Luna. The Night and Light fury shot their powerful blasts together and killed many soldiers. Last 10. Luna was on the ground but not Toothless who was still in the air finally being free. I commanded my Night Fury to come down I hopped onto him. The Light Fury was under attack by 5 soldiers, but she knocked 2 down with her tail and shot one blast to finish off the other 3. Toothless fired at the remaining 5 and so did Luna. The two shots combined their power for the last time and killed the last 5. We were all celebrating that we won but too early. Especially me. I jumped off Toothless. Remember how I said that we celebrated too early, I mean now. An arrow came flying at me and Toothless shot...

* * *

Astrid's POV

An arrow came flying towards Hiccup and Toothless fired. I sighed in relief as I thought that Toothless' blast would destroy the arrow but I was wrong. Toothless' blast hit Hiccup at the same time as the arrow. Everything was unclear now. There were ashes everywhere. "HICCUP," I called, but it wasn't answered. Later on, I saw a man with brown hair. Hiccup was the first person that came to my mind. I went over and listened to his heart and heard nothing. I was crying. NOOOO! He's dead.

Valka's POV

Hiccup was hit by both of them. Ashes were appearing everywhere and Astrid wandered off to find him. We all followed. Then, we saw a man. It was Hiccup. As his lifeless body laid there, she began to cry. We all turned to Grimmel who was limping away. Time for him to die as well. "Brother, I have avenged your death," Grimmel called into the open sky. I asked one of the remaining Vikings for their crossbow and aimed it at Grimmel. Going for the head, Toothless and Luna prepared to shoot at the same time. "3! 2! 1! FIRE," the Viking called. I shot and so did the night and light fury. Our shots came at amazing speed and both hits at the same time as it did with Hiccup. Dead. Enemy's chief dead. "Listen to his pulse Astrid,"

"I already have, it is not beating," she answered.

"NOOOOO," I whispered. Both dead now. The Two Chief's DEAD. We took Hiccup's body to Berk.

Astrid's POV

Gothi confirmed that he has died. Everyone in the crowd moaned. Everyone cried. We put Hiccup on a ship, sailed it away and then we all shot flaming arrows towards it. After that, the dragons began to cry inside. The Dragon Master is now dead. Although the light fury hasn't met Hiccup for long, she cried as well. Toothless was crying the most, Hiccup was his rider and they both ran away together. Their bond must be strong. Hiccup previously was thought dead and now he is really dead. You won't believe how sad I was, my heart literally broke. It was a stressful day for everyone. I went to bed. While I was asleep, I had a dream, it went like: Hiccup and I were holding hands in the morning sunshine we chatted along while Toothless and Luna and Stormfly played together. We next went for a morning flight which where we shared laughters and tears on events that happened. I was the best day ever!


End file.
